


birthday boy

by XlAOJVN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Na Jaemin, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, i cant think of tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlAOJVN/pseuds/XlAOJVN
Summary: in which jeno is jaemin’s birthday present <3
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 244





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> it’s XlAOJVN from wattpad;) i’m reposting all of my work from there onto here too to hopefully gain some new readers. my suggestion... go read this story over on wattpad! the layout is much prettier ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ my @ is the same as on here! if you cba though i understand.  
> also this was my first ever writing so it’s the shittiest thing ever with probably a good few spelling mistakes and i had (still kinda have) an issue with changing tenses. but still, hope ya’ll enjoy!!!
> 
> \- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡

jaemin and jeno had been going out for about 6 months now, and their sex life was pretty average. good, but average. and jeno planned to change that on jaemin's 21st birthday.

jeno wanted to do something for jaemin's birthday, something unexpected- out of the blue. something that he knows jaemin will love.

even before they started going out, jeno knew how much jaemin liked pretty, girly things on boys. skirts, crop tops, you name it, he probably adores it. before they started dating, when they were just best friends, jaemin once went on and on for weeks about this porn he watched with a boy in a mini dress or something.

although, jaemin never really talked to jeno about it when they were going out, probably not wanting to scare jeno, as he only ever usually wore hoodies and jeans. but jeno wanted so badly to please jaemin for his birthday, and take their relationship to the next level.

jeno got up from his bed, and dialled one of his best friends numbers- donghyuck. almost immediately, he picked up.

"fuck you want?" donghyuck shouts, his high-pitched voice being anything but intimidating.

"hello to you too. i need your help... with something." jeno spoke softly, no different than usual.

"what is it?"

"i'm only telling if you come over." jeno says, rolling his eyes.

"is it important? like actually important?" annoyance evident in his tone. donghyuck loves jeno, but there has been multiple times where jeno has told hyuck to come over as it was apparently "urgent", and for it to just be that his neighbors post got sent to him, and he got freaked out and didn't know what to do.

"yeah, well- i don't know- kinda. i'm not sure. i just really need your help, there's no one else i can ask."

jeno heard him sigh "i'll be 10 minutes."

♡

"so what did you need my help with?" donghyuck questions, storming into jeno's bedroom. jeno just rolled his eyes, being completely used to his best friends actions.

"i love you and all but me and mark were having a pretty good time if you know what i'm sa—"

"ah- no thank you." jeno quickly spoke, hovering a finger over haechan's now closed mouth.

"...well?" donghyuck questioned, jeno's finger still hovering over his mouth.

jeno retracts his hand and awkwardly places it on the back of his neck.

"jaemin's birthday is coming up, as you know, and- i- uh- wanted to surprise him... and i need your help."

"bake him a cake?" hyuck chuckles, jumping onto jeno's double bed, getting comfortable. "is that all you wanted me over for? you're so dense jenjen, can't even think of a simple surprise for your boyfriend."

"no! a- i mean- uh- like a- s-sexual surprise...? i-i know how much jaemin appreciates things like..." jeno chuckles nervously- "s-short skirts and-uh- lingerie and i was wondering if you... you would, uh, come shopping with me to find s-something to wear, i-if you get what i'm saying...?" jeno stuttered out, his face flushing a bright red after what he had just asked his best friend. he was comfortable talking about sexual things with hyuck, but asking him to go shopping for sexual clothing for him to wear was just completely out of jeno's comfort zone.

"okay, sure. shall we go now then? we may as well, i have nothing better to do and you clearly don't."

jeno's eyes widen. "w-why such a casual response?"

"you do know i'm lee donghyuck right? i'm your best friend. i'm completely fine with this sorta stuff. you out of everyone should know that. c'mon, let's go!" he says rolling his eyes and sitting up from jeno's bed.

"i don't know what i'd do without you, hyuck."

♡

jeno and donghyuck make it to a small, sophisticated sex shop, which seemed to be in a pretty discreet part of the mall, as jeno had never seen this store before when walking around the mall previously.

"i-i have no idea what i should get..." jeno stuttered, suddenly feeling intimidated by all the items of clothing surrounding him.

"that's why i'm here, dumbass!" donghyuck flicked jeno on the forehead, earning himself a slap on the arm from jeno, which was barely a tap. (jeno's too soft uwu)

the two walked around the shop for a while, donghyuck (obviously) taking the lead. neither had really said anything, but not much was needed to be said as donghyuck knew what to look for. he was good friends with jaemin and would know exactly what he would and wouldn't like.

jeno trails behind his best friend, and accidentally bumps into his back after he makes a sudden stop.

"found something?" jeno questions, curiosity taking over him.

"how would you feel about wearing this?"

donghyuck points to a lingerie set that looked innocent in colour, being baby pink, but looked sexy and bold in style. jeno understands why hyuck pointed to this, as jaemin would definitely like it. innocent but not. a tight, lace cropped top with straps all over the chest and neck area, a tiny lace mini skirt, the band circling the mannequins waist and the end barely even passing the thighs. short- basically.

jaemin would like the lingerie, but would he like it on me? jeno thought. that's when he started regretting ever thinking of the idea of wearing a dress for jaemin.

"i would look awful in that." jeno whines, frowning.

donghyuck takes his eyes away from the lingerie and instantly sees jeno's sudden worry. jeno had never been very confident in himself.

"not tryna fuck- but jeno, you're one of the best looking guys i know, you could look good in a damn bin bag. you would look so yummy in this. honest!" he says, his fingers tracing over the lace pattern.

"literally ever put my name and the word yummy in the same sentence ever again and we're gonna have a problem." jeno grumbles, rolling his eyes for the millionth time that day.

"yeah, yeah whatever. but seriously! wear this, put on some eyeliner and baby pink blush, and jaemin will want to eat you up in a hot second."

jeno sighs heavily. he was scared that jaemin wasn't going to like it and be weirded out. maybe he had gone off the whole guys in feminine clothes thing? 

"i can practically hear you doubting yourself right now and stop it. jaemin will 100% like it and you'll look good, so let's get this and then we can have a mario kart tournament when we get back to yours, is that okay?"

jeno smiles softly then, suddenly feeling confident over the whole situation, and warm on the inside after donghyuck's mini speech.

"okay, fine, whatever. but you take it, i don't wanna hold it." jeno snorts, not wanting to show that his best friend's speech actually made him feel better.

"baby." donghyuck smirks, hooking his fingers around the lingerie set, taking it from the hook. they both start making their way to the counter, jeno eager to get home to beat hyuck's tiny ass at mario kart.

"how many toys do you and jaemin have?"

jeno's eyes widen at the sudden question.

"uh- n- none."

"hold this." haechan says excitedly holding out the lingerie set. jeno takes it from him confused.

"why? what are you-?"

"i'm getting you toys. god your sex life must be boring as fuuuuck." donghyuck says dramatically walking away from jeno, presumably going to the toy aisle.

"go pay, i'll catch up!" donghyuck yells. "thank you!" jeno shouts back and does what he was told. jeno thanks the kind cashier and wanders out of the small store, with his bag in hand.

5 minutes later, donghyuck too wanders out of the store, his bag slightly bigger. content with their purchases, they make their way back to jeno's house.

♡  
time skip: jaemin's party

it was 10 minutes until jaemin's party was supposed to start, and guests were already starting to arrive. jeno took it upon himself to organise a party for jaemin at his own house, not wanting jaemin's well kept house to be made a mess of by a bunch of drunks.

"heyyy. how you are? feeling okay about the surprise?" hyuck asks, all smiley and giddy, his arm hooked around his boyfriend, mark's shoulder. probably a little tipsy already, jeno thinks.

"uh, okay i guess. we just need to make sure jaemin doesn't drink. i want this to go right. ugh, i don't know why i'm making such a big deal out of this-"

"hey, don't worry about it, and i'd be making a big deal out of it too if it were me. it's a huge step into your relationship, getting more comfortable with eachother, you know? you're dressing in something you literally never have before, in a sexual way. you have every right to make a big deal." donghyuck says, mark nodding beside him.

"you're right." jeno mumbled, taking back his 'probably a little tipsy' thought, thankful for his currently sober best friend to give him some well needed confidence.

jeno hears his front door open and a bunch of people shout-

"SURPRISE! happy birthday jaemin!"

jeno's eyes tear away from his kitchen tiles to look at his stunning boyfriend through the door archway. he's wearing a simple white t-shirt, denim jeans and white fila disrupters. how can someone look so good in something so simple?

──────────────────────────

──────────────────────────

in jeno's eyes- the boy was perfect. he could stare at him all day. he could stare at his gorgeous chestnut-brown coloured hair that lay lazily on his forehead all day. he could stare at his peachy, plump, smiling lips all day. he could-

jeno's face falters, "oh my god- my mind has gone blank- what's the plan again?"

"jen- just- make sure jaemin doesn't drink, okay? when you feel ready, walk on over to me with him, say you're gonna head off to the bathroom or something and then i'll keep an eye on him. after about 15 minutes you should be ready, yes? then i'll tell him to go look for you and boom. best sex ever for you my guy."

jeno chuckles, "okay, okay, thanks hyuck-"

"wait! there's a box of stuff for you under your bed, i put it all there the day we went shopping. i hope you like what i picked out." donghyuck says smiling, still clinging onto mark.

"thank you hyuck."

"good luck." mark and donghyuck say in unison.

jeno nods back, and starts to snake his way through the crowd of people in order to find the birthday boy. his birthday boy.

jaemin scans the room and his eyes light up when they land on jeno, walking over to him.

──────────────────────────

──────────────────────────

jeno looked gorgeous. in a simple white button-up shirt, and black ripped jeans that hugged his thick thighs so nicely, he always wonders how he managed to snag himself someone like lee jeno.

"happy birthday, jae." jeno smiles softly, pecking jaemin on the lips, after finally slithering his way past the crowd, which was now cooing at the love scene in front of them. but jeno and jaemin were too caught up in each other to notice anyone else.

"thank you, baby. but i only get a peck? really? on my birthday?" he teases, resting his rather large hands on jeno's small waist.

jeno can feel himself blushing, he is so sensitive to every touch from jaemin. he leans up and attaches his lips onto jaemin's. cherry. jaemin's lips always tasted of cherry and jeno never got bored of the taste. the kiss is nothing but sweet, and full of love.

jeno is the first to detach himself from the kiss, earning a whine from jaemin. "baby i just wanna kiss you a bit longer~" he says trying to catch jeno's lips again but jeno swiftly dodges, chuckling.

"this is your party jaemin. we didn't set this up for like three hours just for you to stand here and kiss me."

"okayyy~" jaemin says grinning. his eyes scan over jeno.

"you look so cute, baby."

"cute?" jeno questions, rolling his eyes. "i'm not supposed to look cute! i have black hair and black ripped jeans on."

"you're cute. hot too. but mostly cute." jaemin says, his famous grin plastered on his face. gorgeous, jeno thought.

"whatever~" jeno says, hitting jaemin lightly on the chest. "come on, let's enjoy the party" jeno says, intertwining his hands with jaemin's.

♡  
ya'll i'm sorry, u thirsty hoes literally only came here for smut but i be givin u the entire declaration of independence instead I WAFFLE OK pls just keep reading

"come on jae, let's talk to hyuck, i don't think you've spoken to him all day-" jeno says, suddenly, dragging his boyfriend, who was in the middle of a conversation with chenle, over to donghyuck.

"baby i was- he looks kinda uh- busy over there with mark-"

"that doesn't matter!" jeno exclaims, feeling impatient, still dragging him by the hand across the room full of familiar faces he had invited, bottles of beer in their hands, their bodies swaying side to side.

not long after jaemin arrived jeno started to get impatient and horny, wanting jaemin so bad. he held the feeling off for a while, but when jaemin started kissing at jeno's neck, in a loving and innocent way, that's when jeno knew he couldn't keep the plan off any longer.

"hey hyuck! the birthday boy is here!" jeno shouts over the loud music, "sorry, sorry" by super junior playing, to be exact, and disrupts mark and donghyuck's make our session. they didn't mind, they were used to it.

"ayy nana! happy birthday!" donghyuck squeals excitedly, bringing jaemin into a friendly hug.

jaemin and mark start talking, and jeno and donghyuck make eye contact. hyuck wiggled his eyebrows, as if asking- "are you gonna go prepare?" and jeno understood this, and gave him a nod.

"jae-" jeno tapped jaemin's shoulder to get his attention. "i'm gonna go to the bathroom." 

jaemin simply nods and kisses jeno's forehead softly, returning to his conversation with mark.

♡  
nearly there guys LMAO

jeno had boarded off all of upstairs when preparing the party, so he would feel a sense of security when he hopefully is going through with the plan. no problem with it though, as jeno's house is big, downstairs being plenty of room for all the guests.

he entered his bedroom and shuts the door, and checks the time. 11:25pm. he quickly started getting changed. he had tried the lingerie on prior to now, and thought he actually looked good in it before, so he had no issue with putting it on again now.

looking in the mirror, jeno already thought he looked hot. his ass stuck out slightly from the extremely small skirt, and the colour went well with his pale skin tone.

he slipped on the matching baby pink high socks and then made his way over to the small circular mirror on his desk. he found his eyeliner and applied a small wing to each eyelid, then applied a small amount of pink blush- hardly noticeable on his cheeks, and some lip gloss, making his lips look extremely kissable.

he ruffled up his hair jet black hair and was satisfied with the way he looked. jeno glanced at the clock. 11:34pm. 10 minutes had passed, so he still had around 5 minutes to do whatever, in wait of jaemin.

only then does jeno remember what donghyuck had told him, about the box under his bed, presumably full of sex toys. jeno bends downs and immediately spots the white box poking out from underneath his double bed.

he untied the red ribbon hugging the box, and then took off the lid. jeno was shocked at the things he was seeing.

a glittery pink dildo, with a matching butt plug, handcuffs, a blindfold, and a small remote, which jeno assumed the remote was for the butt plug. jeno was beyond excited. he placed the box on his bedside table. and sat in the middle of his bed. at least 13 minutes had passed by now and all jeno had to do was wait for jaemin. he was scared but also excited.

jeno sat knelt back on his thighs, and leant back, his arms behind him on the bed supporting him. he caught a glance at himself in the mirror and realised how sensual the pose was he was making.

"damn, i look hot."

jeno waits around for another few minutes, bored but excited, waiting for jeno.

then, suddenly, jeno hears a knock on his door.

"jeno, are you in here?" jeno immediately recognised the voice as jaemin's.

jeno's throat was closing up, and drying up out of excitement but he managed out a "yes."

the door opened, "good, i was starting to worry where you wen-"

jeno was leaning back in that sensual pose he was making a few minutes ago, only this time one of his fingers in his mouth, being sucked. his eyes met jaemin's and he looked like a statue. not moving- his eyes then raked over jeno's body. jaemin was completely lost for words. he was so surprised, as he would never have expected jeno to wear something like this.

"what do you think?" jeno said, confidence radiating in his voice. he wasn't sure where this confidence came from, but he wasn't complaining.

jaemin just stood there, his mouth open. he couldn't even reply. that's when jeno took it upon himself to get up and make his way to stand right in front of jaemin.

jaemin's breath hitched. jeno's thighs. his fucking thighs. that was jaemin's weakness. jeno's thighs and ass. they were so thick and milky. they looked so good underneath the little, pink skirt he was wearing.

jeno quietly shut the door that jaemin was stood next to and looked at him. 

"what do you think?" jeno asked again.  
this time, jaemin replied. barely.

"i-i-jeno... you- you look-" jaemin breathed out shakily. "you l-look good."

jeno took a step forward, his body now only centimetres away from jaemin's.

"just good? i even thought myself that i looked better than good." jeno said teasingly, still wanting a more detailed response.

"fuckkk baby." jaemin hissed. "you look so pretty." jaemin's hands shakily made their way to jeno's hip, his fingers messing with the material of the lingerie. jeno was shocked, jaemin never swore. did he really have this much of an effect on him?

"thank you..." jeno blushed "i'm your birthday present. if that's okay with you?"

"more than okay with me. i-i can't get over how good you look right now jeno- did you think of doing this yourself?"

jeno just giggled, taking jaemin's hand and leading him to the bed.

they made it to the side of the bed and jeno wrapped his arms around jaemin's neck, he was up on his tippy toes, as he was a little shorter than jaemin. but he didn't mind.

-start of the smutty stuff-

jeno slowly brought his lips near jaemin's ear and whispered-

"you can do whatever you want with me."

jaemin moaned lowly at that sentence. he harshly grabbed onto jeno's hips and brought them nearer to his, and jeno felt it. jaemin's hard on, near his. he really did have an effect on him.

"can you feel how hard you're making me right now, baby?" jaemin spoke in a low tone.

he placed his hand on jeno's cheek roughly and attached their lips for a hungry, passionate kiss. jeno whined into the kiss, after hearing what jaemin said. he never spoke like this, but he was liking it a LOT. he felt jaemin slide his tongue against his bottom lip, and it made it's way into jeno's mouth, exploring every wall and corner.

jaemin detached himself from the short but amazing kiss, their foreheads resting against one another. 

jaemin slid his hand lower towards jeno's crotch, his hand hovering over it. he palms the pink fabric lightly which earns him a whiny moan from jeno.

"do that again." jeno says, his words shaky. jaemin abides and palms him again but with more force this time, earning him an even louder moan.

"fucking hell jeno, your cock is already leaking... just for me? hm?" jaemin asks, in quite possibly the sexiest voice imaginable. his lustful eyes make contact with jeno's, their faces centimetres away from one another. 

jeno moans, his head falling backwards. jaemin's full attention on him, he can't take the eye contact. the staring. the look on jaemin's face was far too hot for jeno to deal with. jeno bucks his hips up into jaemin's hand, wanting more friction. but jaemin pulled his hand away and tssked.

"needy are we baby boy?" jaemin teases.

the way jaemin was talking to jeno was sending him into overdrive. the words rolled off his tongue so perfectly, and jeno could only whine.

"use your words, baby, and look at me whilst you do." jaemin said lowly, roughly taking jeno's chin in his fingers, making him look back at him.

"i- i- ah- i- really- f- fuck-" jaemin palmed him again through the lace panties. "i r- really want you." jeno whimpered, his thighs shaking.

"look at you, already trembling. i've barely touched you darling." jaemin loved the effect he had on his baby, he loved how sensitive he was to his touch, how he trembled when at the touch of a finger, how he blushed at the simplest words.

jaemin lightly pushed jeno onto the bed after he was finished with teasing him, and quickly went over to the door to lock it, making sure that no one would disturb this moment. jeno whined loudly from the loss of contact, but didn't say anything, not wanting to rush jaemin, as it was his birthday.

only then did jaemin notice the box on jeno's side drawer, the ribbon scattered on the floor messily- so unlike jeno.

"what's in here?" jaemin asks curiously, his eyes fixated on the mysterious object, wanting to know what's inside.

"see for yourself." jeno huffs, wanting jaemin's full attention back on him and his problem.

"wow." was all jaemin could say once he had opened the box. he took ahold of the handcuffs, glazing his fingers over the shiny silver material. a certain thought crossed his mind, which only made the tightness of his jeans even more tight, his large bulge so noticeable now.

jeno knew exactly what thought was crossing jaemin's mind, and he wasn't all too mad at that thought. 

jaemin looked over at jeno, kneeling on the bed, his dark doe eyes staring right back at him, half closed. he had done practically nothing to him but he already looked wrecked. his dick standing, trying to escape the lace panties, pre-cum seeping through the material.

"so pretty." jaemin cooed, walking over. "you said i could do whatever, right?"

"whatever you want." jeno replied, his voice nothing but a whisper.

jaemin roughly snatched jeno's wrists and put them behind his back, and attatched the handcuffs effortlessly. jeno whined at the sudden action, the sound not failing to make jaemin's jeans tighten even more.

jeno was now kneeling with hands behind his back, his cock throbbing, aching, twitching, begging for attention. he wished he had touched himself before jaemin restrained him. jeno whined again, loudly. jaemin loved that noise.

"my needy baby... you want me to touch your cock?" jaemin asked, cocking his head to the side teasingly. 

jeno nodded quickly, his large, dark eyes on jaemin's teasing ones. jeno was getting more and more desperate, trying to grind down onto the bedsheets, not getting the friction he wanted. jaemin could see this, so he lifted jeno up effortlessly, not ignoring how his skin felt so soft and squishy— perfect for kneading— and placed him on his lap, to straddle his thigh.

"i'm not gonna touch you yet. ride my thigh, baby." jaemin cooed, resting his hands on jeno's waist, to keep him sitting up, squishing the small amount of bare skin showing there.

jeno complied, feeling excited, and moved his hips back and forth on jaemin's thigh slowly. the friction felt amazing, and he let out a loud, throaty moan. but jeno wanted a little more, he wanted to feel the material of jaemin's jeans.

as if he read his mind, jaemin slowly pulled jeno's panties down for him, them resting underneath his knees. that lead them both to moan, jaemin moaning due to the sight of jeno's leaking and pretty pink cock, and jeno moaning due to the feeling of jaemin's jeans, the texture so rough on his sensitiveness. 

"t- that feels so good-" jeno moaned out, his head falling back. he unconsciously started riding faster and harder. jaemin decided he wanted to see more, to see more of jeno in absolute bliss, so, he started bouncing his thigh up and down.

"h- holy shit." jeno said, his breath hitching. the sudden action took jeno by surprise, but the vibrations jaemin's thigh was creating was making jeno feel so good. jeno muffled his now frequent and high pitched moans into jaemin's neck. jeno could feel his orgasm coming close.

he didn't care that he was going to cum completely untouched. jaemin was absolutely loving the sight. his baby trying to hide his moans in the crook of his neck, his skirt that's rode up enough for jaemin to see the curve of his pretty ass.

"y- your thighs are s- so big." jeno giggled for only a second before his face fell, his mouth opening shamelessly and his eyes fluttering shut as he took in the feeling. jaemin could feel jeno's thighs clench around his bouncing one and he couldn't help but grin, knowing jeno was nearly there. 

da- i- f- fuck, i- i'm gonna- i- i'm cumming!" jeno moaned out, barely. he screamed not even a second later, his cum shooting out onto jaemin's jeans. his body was shaking, his legs vibrating. jaemin couldn't believe it. two things. one being just how hard jeno had cummed without even being touched, and two—

"did you nearly just call me daddy?"

jeno's breath hitched, and he turned his head away, a heavy blush forming on his cheeks. he did, he nearly did.

"i- i'm sorry- that's probably s- so weird-" jeno choked out, tears threatening to form at his eyes. he was so embarrassed. 

"no i wish you did call me daddy. that's fucking hot." jaemin hissed back, rubbing jeno's lower back, as if to say 'don't worry'.

"i didn't know you had a daddy kink baby." jaemin cooed soothingly, trying to tell jeno that what he nearly said was totally okay, a large smile on his face as he couldn't believe his fantasy of being called daddy might just come true. jeno finally looked up, his eyes big and wary, his bottom lip pouted out slightly as he clung onto jaemin. he looked so cute.

"and not only that but wow." jaemin looked up at jeno. "baby, that was the hottest thing i have ever seen in my life, you riding my thigh like that." jaemin mumbled into his ear, and jeno felt his cock rise again at the tone of his voice and his hot breath on his skin.

jeno looked down then to see how he messed up jaemin's jeans, cum dripping off of them, and jaemin's boner begging to be released from underneath the zip. jeno then realised, it's JAEMIN's birthday, not his, HE's the one that's supposed to be feeling pleasure.

"c- can i suck your cock?" jeno asked suddenly, putting on his best 'innocent' eyes for jaemin. he suddenly feels a wave of confidence and scoots further up into jaemin's lap and grinds down slowly onto jaemin's bulge, trying to make sure that he stays balanced, as his hands are still handcuffed and unable to help him in the situation.

jaemin moaned brokenly then. he didn't know how he was going to cope by seeing jeno sucking his dick in the state he's in. it would drive him insane, but still, it was an offer he was not gonna turn down.

"can i suck your cock what?" jaemin replied, cocking one of his eyebrows, trying not to let jeno show that what he was doing was driving him crazy.

"can i suck your cock p- please?" jeno said softly, hoping his response would work this time.

"wrong again, princess." jaemin hissed, slapping jeno's ass harshly, his milky skin bouncing at the contact, like a marshmallow. jeno moaned loudly at that. the spanking and the name 'princess'. 

"mmh— can- can i suck your cock please d- daddy?" jeno tried again for the third time, hoping that jaemin would allow the response, somewhat scared that daddy wouldn't sound right as it rolled off of his tongue, but to jaemin, the word sounded like honey. likes clouds and like the sweetest of candy. his voice was so gorgeous and angelic yet only spoke the dirtiest of words.

"yes, baby, you can suck daddy's cock." jaemin answered lowly, trying to keep his tone level, but struggling to after seeing jeno's ass a pretty shade of red after being spanked. a pretty shade of spanked, if you will.

jaemin picked up jeno by his waist and laid him on the carpet floor next to the side of the bed, as he couldn't do it himself- due to his hands still being cuffed behind his back. 

all of a sudden, jaemin had an idea.

"turn around baby." jeno complied, scooting around on his knees, even though he didn't know why he was doing so. he wanted to make jaemin feel good, no matter how little the action.

jaemin silently took out the glittery pink butt plug from the box, the remote that came with it and some lube. jaemin applied the lube onto the plug and knelt next to jeno on the floor. jeno was confused, until he felt something enter his hole.

"o- oh f-fuck." jeno breathed out, the feeling of something filling his hole sending sparks through his entire body.

"good boy." jaemin kissed the back of jeno's head and sat on the edge of the bed. he took his shirt off and threw it across the room. he then unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his jeans and boxers. jeno heard this, and took it as a sign to turn back around. jeno's eyes widened. he had seen jaemin's cock before of course, but it was bigger from being this hard. it was throbbing- so desperate for jeno's attention. jeno loved jaemin's dick. how thick and long it was, how nice it tasted.

"daddy's going to shove his cock down your throat, how does that sound?" jaemin growled, clearly exciting jeno, him nodding quickly in response. jaemin chuckled.

"suck, baby."

jeno did just so. his mouth wrapping around the tip of jaemin's cock, slowly taking in more and more by the second. jeno was not messing around. jaemin hissed at this, as his cock got no attention beforehand.

jaemin was loving the sight of jeno right now. his lips looked so pretty. pink and wet. on his knees, his pretty cock poking out from underneath the front of the mini skirt, his ass poking out the back.

jaemin then wrapped his fingers in jeno's silky black locks and shoved his cock into jeno's throat, making him gag and tear up.

"fuck baby. you look so hot right now, using your pretty mouth to make me feel good. on your knees for me. mhm, mhm, yeah. keep doing that." jaemin growled, saying whatever came to mind as his head fell back and moans escaped his mouth. jeno was good at sucking dick.

tears were streaming down his face, he looked broken and jaemin loved it.

jaemin then took the controller from on the pillow and pressed the on button. jeno moaned on jaemin's dick, causing vibrations to occur through jaemin's body. jaemin was close to his orgasm. the sight of jeno, the feeling of his mouth- it was too much.

"f- fuck baby, i'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum-" jaemin repeated, his voice getting higher and whinier, one hand gripping harshly at jeno's hair, the other gripping onto jeno's bedsheets.

jaemin felt his orgasm hit, and his cum shot down jeno's throat. jeno moaned at the sudden saltiness and detached his mouth from jaemin's dick with a 'pop' and swallowed, despite not liking the flavour too much. the cum that didn't make it into his mouth dribbled down from his chin onto his lingerie.

jeno moaned then, due to the butt-plug, and he wanted so badly to feel more.  
"fuck, daddy p- please t- turn up the speed."

jaemin complied, turning up the speed by three levels, still breathing heavily from his orgasm. his grip on jeno's hair softened, and he combed his fingers through his silky locks.

jeno's eyes rolled back and he moaned so loud, the sound music to jaemin's ears as his body shook from the pleasure. he was going to cum again, soon.

jaemin detached his hands from jeno's hair, and quickly picked up jeno by his thighs and sat him back on to the bed, his back facing his chest, and in the process, pressed the plug deeper into his ass, making jeno scream in pleasure. thank god there was music blasting downstairs so no one could hear him, as to jaemin, jeno's moans were for only to him to hear.

"i'm aching s- so bad, please t- touch me daddy." jeno cried out loudly, wanting nothing more but to cum again. 

jaemin, wanting to see his baby an absolute mess, did just so. he turned up the vibration by two more and snaked his arm around jeno's body and took jeno's cock in his hand. he spat onto jeno's cock from behind and didn't waste time by stroking him at a fast speed. he wanted to overstimulate the black haired boy.

jeno cried out loudly, tears streaming down his face, his shaking legs on top of jaemin's. the pleasure felt unreal. his vision became blurry and that's when he felt his second orgasm hit him.

his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes rolled back into his head, his head fell back onto jaemin's toned chest, and his legs shook violently, and he cummed, for the second time- it landing everywhere. jaemin's hand, his body, the bedsheets. it was the hardest he had ever cummed.

but jaemin didn't stop. he roughly shoved jeno forward onto his stomach, quickly took out the plug and replaced it with his throbbing member.

"safe word is purple, incase i'm too rough." jaemin spoke softly into jeno's ear, pecking his ear lobe afterwards. jeno smiled at this but it soon faltered when jaemin started thrusting quickly and deeply, without giving him chance to adjust to his size, his hole burning from the stretch.

jeno was now laying down on his front, his ass in the air, being fucked viciously by jaemin. jeno screamed, his whole body shaking with pleasure. jaemin was gonna cum again any second, from seeing and hearing how completely wrecked jeno looked.

jaemin's jaw clenched and his left pushed down roughly onto the small of jeno's back as he worked on jamming into his princess at full force. with his right hand he swung his palm over jeno's left ass cheek, a loud moan erupting from him as he did so.

jaemin's thrusts soon became sloppy and his groans became whines, jeno could sense he was close.

somehow, jeno managed to squeak out from the pillows-

"c- c- cum in me."

that's all it took for them both to climax again. the feeling of jaemin's load in jeno's ass, filling him up so nicely, and jeno's loud cry making jaemin's body weak satisfied them both. jeno's body fell forward, his cries being muffled from the pillows.

jaemin fell backwards onto the end of the bed, his body was sweating like crazy. that was the best sex he had ever had, yet the most tiring.

he sat up and saw his princess, inhaling and exhaling inconsistently, his face a hot pink shade, sweat beads dripping from his forehead, a single tear streaming down his cheek. jaemin took a glance at jeno's ass still sticking up slightly in the air, and watched as his own cum dripped out of his now loose hole, all over his thighs. jeno looked over to jaemin and smiled, forcing his eyes to stay open. he looked tired to say the least.

"c- can you take off the handcuffs? they hurt." jeno mumbled, embarrassed.

"sorry baby." jaemin chuckled, taking the handcuffs away from jeno's red wrists. he lifted jeno up and twisted him around so that they were now facing one another. he took jeno's arm and lightly kissed his wrists.

"was i too harsh?" he asked, concerned, even though he was sure jeno enjoyed it as much as he did.

"yes, but i liked it." jeno smirked, but it soon turned into a smile due to jaemin's concern and sweet kisses.

"good. so did i. thank you for this baby... you don't have to wear things like this again or do things like this again if you don't want to, but i appreciate you wearing this for me, you look so pretty. well, you always do." they both chuckled at jaemin's compliment.

"thank you... i... i quite like wearing things like this actually..." jeno spoke softly, looking down at his cum-stained lingerie, messing with the fabric. he looks up to meet jaemin's loving eyes. he was so lucky to have someone like him.

"hey, you still have a party to attend to downstairs." jeno smiled, kissing jaemin's cheek.

jaemin catches jeno's lips in a sweet and innocent kiss and mumbles- "as fun as that sounds, i'm too tired, it was fun while it lasted... plus i'd so much rather stay here and snuggle up with you. thank you for organising all of this for me."

"of course. i love you... so much jae. happy birthday." jeno spoke, his slightly swollen lips still touching jaemin's, their foreheads resting against each other's.

"i love you too princess, let's sleep, okay? and we can shower and clean up everything in the morning."

jeno nods and removes his lingerie and puts on a large, lilac hoodie that was hung up in his wardrobe, and jaemin wanted to cry as he saw how the large clothing ate up his small physique. so fucking cute.

"goodnight, birthday boy." jeno chuckles, slipping into his side of the bed, resting his head on jaemin's chest. jaemin kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around thighs, squishing his marshmallow-like skin softly as he brought him even closer.

"goodnight my angel."


End file.
